Bed Time
by TheLyricsAreMyStory
Summary: A Steve and Michelle one-shot continued from the episode airing 14th September 2015. Michelle thinks that flirting with Callum is harmless, but when he corners her in the ginnel, has she bitten off more than she can chew? Rated T for mild sexual content.


**Another Stechelle one-shot. This is continued from the episode airing 14th September 2015. You can find it on my YouTube channel; TheCorrieClub!**

"Another one of them when you're ready sweetheart." A cheeky voice pipes up and I roll my eyes at Andrea. Callum had been here all day, hell bent on getting bladdered and thoroughly upsetting Sarah in the process. I reluctantly remove myself from where I am leant on the wood surface of the bar and slowly approach him. I take his empty bottle and begin to walk away before my attention is summoned again. "You must like working here."

I stare at him blankly for a few seconds, dangling the glass bottle by its neck in mid-air. I knew where this was heading; I was chat up often by the punters but Callum couldn't be much older than Ryan and I knew he was just desperate for attention.

"What?" I mutter, remembering the 'customer is always right rule' and knowing I couldn't just blank him.

"Centre of attention behind the bar..." He rolls out his line smoothly and I decide to humour him by folding my arms, flicking my straight brown hair behind my shoulder.

"Isn't it past your bed time?" I joke and flash him a witty smile, turning on the charm because it might get us a tip. I instantly see a wide grin appear on his face, glad of some female company after being on his own for the past few hours.

"Ahh..." He lets out a satisfied sound, pleased with how he thought his attempts were working on me. I notice Sarah entering the pub through the corner of my eye and knew that I wouldn't be able to play this up much longer. "A sense of humour as well as beautiful."

I flick my head round to face my employee, who looked grumpy as ever and then turn back to face him whilst I deliver his rejection. "Serve your mate will you Sarah?" I roll my tongue across my teeth and I give him one last flirtatious glance before turning to walk away from him, observing the ex-couple from a distance.

"He's no mate of mine." Sarah mumbles, shuffling her feet forwards but still staring at him hard on. I notice Steve entering from the back room and casually scratch my head; hand on my hip, but as much as I try to hide it, it's clear something is up.

"What's going on?" Steve asks, standing behind me protectively as he makes eyes at Callum.

I clear my throat, letting out a slightly disappointed sigh that the moment had passed. "He's been winding us up since he got here." I tell Steve, dropping Callum right in it. His face immediately changes from the playful expression he was holding previously.

"Out." Steve orders, raising his voice with a hint of anger at the knowledge that some sleazy bloke had yet again tried it on with me.

"Can't a punter have some friendly banter with his local barmaid?" He persists, winding Steve up further.

"You heard him." Sarah cuts him off before he continues to push his luck.

"Alright. I'll wind my neck in." Callum sighs, reluctantly before turning to my entertained expression. "Even if I was just try'na pay you a compliment..."

"Oh just go will ya?" Sarah exasperates and I decide to remove myself from the situation, pacing back over to where Andrea was nervously watching the scene.

"You want me out? You're gonna have to throw me out?" He directs this at Steve, his voice suddenly becoming intimidating, gruff undertones to it.

"Take his money Sarah." Steve says after a pause, not taking his eyes off the thug. Callum gives a victorious nod and a grin to go with it as Sarah moves forward to serve him. Steve immediately comes over to me, his hand on my lower back defensively.

"Keep the change." Callum recites as slowly as possible, which agitates Steve a bit more, it was clear he wasn't going anywhere for the foreseeable.

"One more word and you will be out." Steve warns, which Callum plainly responds to with a surrender symbol; holding his hands up in mid-air. When he has turned back to his new bottle of lager, Steve finally removes his eyes from his gaze, moving them to me instead. "You ok, babe?"

"Yeah course." I smile at him, as he grazes his fingers softly up and down my arm.

"She's probably used to it." Andrea winks at me and I let out a laugh.

"Yeah well, they can look but they're not biting." Steve mutters.

"Promise." I give him a quick peck on the lips before moving to a recently abandoned table to clear the glasses.

It takes a while to clear people out after last orders, but Steve bolts the door tightly shut when the place has been emptied. Liz was sulking in her room, having received the news that Andrea was pregnant and was therefore getting back with Lloyd. We were trying our best to keep out of her way so as to not get our heads bitten off.

"Ok, leave the rest for Anna." Steve sighs, placing a stack of beer mats on the surface of the bar, ready for the morning. "Bed now."

"Is that an order?" I grin at him, whipping my head round flirtatiously. "I'll be up in a sec, I'm just gonna go put the bins out."

"Ugh, don't worry I'll do that." He tells me.

"No no, it's fine." I argue, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. "You go and get ready. I'll be up in a bit." I stare into his eyes and place a longing kiss on his lips before walking away, the sound of my heels clacking on the hard floor was the only noise that could be heard.

I open the back door and the cold air hits me, the scent of cigarette smoke still lingers from the smoking shelter. I make my way over to the gate that leads to the ginnel, dragging the wheelie bin behind me and trying my best not to wake Amy up who would be asleep next door. I prop it up against the brick wall and am about to turn back to the pub before I hear a hushed voice to my left.

"I knew you couldn't keep away." A male voice whispers and I spin around instantly to face a shadow, leaning up against the wall. He pulls his hood down and I come to face Callum, wide grin on his face, eyes sparkling with excitement. I quickly back away, I no longer had the safety of the bar between us and something about his persona had me on edge.

"What are you doing?" I force a light-hearted laugh to shield my fear.

"Ah, problem is you see..." He walks over to me and I freeze in my spot. "I don't have a bed time. I'm up all night, doing as I please."

"...Good for you." I gulp, trying to turn back towards the pub before he grabs my wrist. I try and pull away but it's gripped tightly in his fist, he turns me gently back to look at him, my eyes meeting his. He could see I was scared then, my breathing was quickening and my pupils darted from side to side in panic. He then very softly moves his other hand to brush my hair out of my face, gliding his thumb gently across my cheek. "Get off me."

"No." He confirms and I shudder suddenly, the word hitting me hard in the face. "See, what you don't know sweetheart, is that I always get what I want."

"Look if you want money I can go get it from the till." My voice comes out shaky, panicked. "Let me just-"

"I don't want money." He laughs, leaning in so that his breath was warm on my cheek. "I want you."

He pins my wrist up against the brick wall and immediately forces himself at me, pressing his lips against mine. I keep them pursed shut, attempting to push him off but I already know it's no use. His body was leant oppressively up against mine, his hands tugging at my top. I scream out when he finally breaks from attempting to kiss me and he slams a hand over my mouth.

"Shut up." He hisses, beginning to kiss my neck, violently. His stubble made my skin sore and I break my wrist free, shoving it against his chest. It knocks him back slightly and he instantly turns to look at me, face full of anger. He grips my shoulders and shoves me against the wall, winding me, knocking the life out of me. My head collides with the solid brick and I instantly see stars, panting as I attempt to wriggle free of his grip.

Then suddenly my body slips away, light as a feather. I gasp as I see Callum lying flat on the floor, shock in his eyes as he raises his hand to his bleeding gums. I scream, oblivious as to what has happened and at the sound, Callum darts, running fast up the ginnel and out of sight.

"It's ok, you're ok." I hear Steve's soothing voice and that's when I realise who initiated the blow. I am still screaming, still crying, shaking like hell, completely lost in what just happened. Steve is wary to approach me but when he does I am grateful. He wraps his arms around me, kissing me on the top of my head as I cry and scream and shake. "You're safe now, I promise." He whispers, rocking me slowly to calm me down. I give into his warmth and begin to relax, sliding down the wall and bringing him with me.

I am sat in a crumpled heap on the damp floor, his arms around me, soothing me.

"I'm so scared." I suddenly gasp, images replaying in my mind and he strokes my hair gently, the complete contrast to how Callum had treated me moments previous. "Steve I'm so scared."

"Shh." He hushes me, letting me soak his shirt with my tears, letting us sit there for as long as I need to. "I've got you." He sighs and my eyes begin to close, breathing in his familiar scent, letting him rock me to sleep.


End file.
